


Stars and Sorrows

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Teninch Fic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Our pasts should not define us, however society and its people can be cruel.





	Stars and Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here is some slight angst because I am the worst.
> 
> (Don't worry it ends happy)

 

 

 

“How dare you!” Fanny screeched as she stormed into their bedroom and began ripping at her dress. “How dare you bring me there!”

Giac stepped in behind her, shutting the door and biting his cheek to suppress his rage.

It had been a harrowing evening.

It was supposed to be a simple ball. Celebrating the marriage of Angela Tosello. Her father, Giovano was a man of great respect in Venice and one whom Giac admired. Giac took Fanny in the hopes of showing her off to everyone there, including the bride-to-be. There was once a time where he tried to pursue her, but now Giac was happily in love with Fanny and merely wanted to boast her to the world. What he didn’t expect was to run into Nanette and Marta, Angela’s sisters whom Giac bedded…at the same time.

“Fanny, please, how was I supposed to know they’d be there?!”

“It was their sister’s wedding celebration! Of course they would’ attend!”

“No, but you don’t understand. They’re estranged, I didn’t expect Angela to invite them. Nanette and Marta told me they hadn’t spoken to her in ages.”

“Oh, and let me assume. This was in bed with them, yes?” Fanny turned to him. Her dress hanging off one shoulder, hair disheveled and eyes wet and rimmed red.

“Fanny…” He held his hand out to her.

“No! No, you can’t.” She flinched and bit her lip.

“I didn’t think they’d be cruel enough to corner you. I didn’t want you to find out this way.” He murmured.

Apparently boasting wasn’t the right decision since as soon as Fanny had a moment alone, the two sisters cornered her and in and sneered about their night with Giac. They even went as far as to say that Fanny’s love with Giac would never last, that eventually he’d find another and Fanny would just be yet another one of his stories.

Fanny was well aware of Giac’s past, it didn’t bother her in the slightest. At worst she felt a little intimidated but nothing more. Fanny figured, if Giac could love her despite her being inexperienced, then she could show him the same courtesy.

It never occurred to her that she may someday become another name to tell a future lover.

“Can you possibly understand what a fool I felt like? Can you understand how horrible it is to hear about the man you love bedding other women, and worse—from those said women!”

“Fanny please…”

“The worst part was,” Fanny swiped her eyes, “they were surprised you even remembered their names. Seeing as how you’ve been with so many others.”

“Fanny, I can’t change my past.” He growled.

“I know that, Giac! And I have been nothing but understanding of that!” Fanny cried.

“Then what is the problem!”

“Giac,” Fanny put her hands on her hips and took a shaky breath. “Is that what will happen to me?”

Giac was perplexed, “What?”

“You moving on. Forgetting my name, just another person on the list.” She sniffed, “Will you bring your next conquest to Mansfield park?”

For a moment Giac just stared at her, heartache and rage written all over his face and for a moment Fanny wished she had never said that.

“You really think that?” He gasped. “You. Francis Price, my Fanny whom I asked to live with me. Who even after I’ve bedded you, I want to again and again and again. You have the audacity to assume you’re just another notch in my bed?” At this she flinched and he felt sorry for that.

“Giac...I didn’t intend—“

“Because you aren’t. Fanny, Lord help me you aren’t!”

“But...But Giac you’ve had so many others. Why would you pick me to last? Did you see those women tonight? They are all so...posh and reformed and elegant and—and…”

“And what?”

“I...If you could give up those extraordinary women, how is anyone to believe you’d want to be with me?”

For a moment Giac said nothing, just stared at her aghast. Before he turned on his heel and left the room, trying to block out Fanny’s increasing sniffles.

*

After a few laps around outside, Giac grew relentless. He wasn’t sure what to make of this, he had to leave. It hurt him to do so, but he couldn’t bear her expression any more. On one hand he was hurt that Fanny could ever believe that he could do such things, but on the other he could not blame her for feeling that way. His reputation painted him that way.

How could he make her understand?

Giac looked up at the sky. At the stars. For a moment he wished some beaming light would come down and take him away. He wished he too could be a spec in the sky. However one constellation caught his eye, he remembered reading about the Pleiades in a book. Merope was one of the seven sisters that Giac related to the most. Marrying whom she loved and being shamed for it. In such a high class society, Giac understood the pressures of reputation—and that’s when it struck him.

With a stride of determination, he made his way back to his love.

*

He was panting as he reached their bed, but Fanny didn’t notice. He saw her, curled up in a fetal position on the bed and facing away. Swallowing the lump in his throat he slowly climbed in next to her and listened to her breath.

Every few moments her breath would hitch as if she had been crying for a long time and it made something in his heart break.

Leaning over, he gently brushed some hair away from her cheek and pressed his lips there. And again to her neck, trailing up to her ear and side of her forehead until she rolled onto her back and allowed him to climb over her. Hands gripping her sides, he merely kissed a few circuits around her face, occasionally bringing his fingers to swipe away her tears, while he fought back his own. No words were exchanged until Fanny whispered, “I’m sorry, Giacomo. I was so heinous before.”

He stopped kissing her to look into her eyes, “You had every right to be. What the Tosello sisters did to you was unacceptable and cruel, and I’m so sorry this wasn’t resolved in a better way.”

She licked her lips, “You were right, Giac. You cannot change your past, just as I cannot change mine. I shouldn’t have said such awful things, accused you of awful things.” Her last words were a whimper as she started to cry.

He shushed her gently and moved both his arms under her to hug her to him. “Fanny, have I told you about astronomy?”

He felt her shake her head and he pulled away and laid her back down. “There’s this old tale, about one of the constellations. The Seven Sisters. The Pleiades. One of the seven sisters is Merope.” He stroked her hair, “She had an affair with a mortal man and because of it, she was shamed. Her shame makes her a faint star, and legend has it she hides her face away.”

Fanny’s brow furrowed, “That’s an awfully sad story, Giac. Why would you tell me—“

“I don’t ever want you to feel like Merope. You don’t deserve that. No woman does. Not any I’ve slept with, not any women out there.”

“Giacomo…”

“Fanny, I am asking. I am begging you, not to let these...ridiculous rules and notions and standards come between us. We’re better than that….Or at least, you are.”

Her lip wobbled and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. “You are as well! I’m sorry I ever made you doubt that. I am, so sorry.”

He kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose into his hair, “It’s okay. Really, Fanny—it’s okay. But let me tell you something, darling. Let me say something to you.”

“What is it?”

“Fanny, I know how my reputation paints me. I can understand why you could think you’re just another conquest.” He bent his head down until their fringe tangled together. “But, Fanny, you’re not. My sweet girl, you are not another conquest. You are...it for me. If I lose you, I’ll have nothing. There is nobody else but you. Nobody.”

“Really?” She whispered.

“Really.” He confirmed. “I love you, Fanny. And while I am not asking for your hand in marriage _yet_ , know that I want to spent the rest of my life with you.

“Oh, Giac…” She grinned and lifted her head up to kiss him.

He met her half way, her lips were soft and plump and tasted vaguely of salt from her tears but he loved it nonetheless. It was perhaps the most gentlest they’ve kissed since they first began their relationship. He pulled back with a sigh and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “You must be exhausted.” He murmured. “Let’s just get some sleep, yeah?”

Her eyes still closed, she nodded and scooched over in their bed to give him more room. She turned to face him and instantly buried her face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder and wrapped her arms tight around his torso. In response, he tangled their legs together. As if the two of them couldn’t be close enough.

“I love you, Giacomo. I really, truly do. I love you.” She sniffed.

He held her tight and smiled, “I love, you, Fanny. So much.”

“I’ll be a good wife to you. Someday.” Her voice trailed off and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

Giac grinned, and peered his head over to his least favourite suit that Fanny would never suspect; inside the pants pocket laid a small diamond engagement ring.

“Perhaps, someday soon.” He barely whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope your day has been wonderful!


End file.
